


Notebooks and Blood Drops

by SpiderInn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter was shot, Worried Avengers, Worried Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderInn/pseuds/SpiderInn
Summary: There’s a shooting in Peter’s school. Will the Avengers get there to help in time?





	Notebooks and Blood Drops

**Author's Note:**

> *** UPDATE***  
> If you bookmarked or commented and it seems like it was removed, that’s because I somehow posted like 3 or 4 other copies of this story and I had to delete them, which then deleted your bookmark or comment too. Sorry about that, but here is the permanent copy!!

Peter had been in social class when the intercom in the classroom came to life..

“There is a lockdown. I repeat, lockdown.”

Everyone pulled themselves from their desks and quickly gathered in a group on the floor. Their teacher, Ms. Kidd, locked the door and proceeded to turn off the classroom lights. She joined the group of kids and quietly began taking attendance.

Suddenly, there was a thumping of footsteps coming toward the classroom. Everyone went dead silent. Suddenly, the doorknob to the room was shot off with a massive blast and the door was kicked open. Peter knew shit was about to go down, so he shoved his hand into his pocket, opened a small case, and pressed the panic button Tony gave him. Numerous students screamed and some burst into tears. Peter unconsciously placed himself at the front of the group of classmates, between them and the attacker. Taking a good look at the menacing looking kid with the gun, Peter recognized her. Her name was Sherry Bowman, he had Bio with her. She had this insane look in her eyes as she scoured the room wildly. He always thought she was a little weird, scribbling violently in her notebook and muttering to herself, but he hadn’t expected this... When her eyes fell upon the students, she pulled the gun up to face them. More screams rang out as kids covered their heads.

In his panicked state, Peter thought of ways he could somehow diffuse the situation. Coming up with nothing, he made a stupid decision.

He stood up.

Sherry trained the gun on Peter. Numerous students cried out and Ned was yanking his pant leg frantically. Ms. Kidd made a move to stop Peter, but he shot her a look and shook his head. Peter raised a hand carefully and began talking.

“Sherry.... Sherry, what’s going on?”

She gripped the gun harder and snarled, but didn’t say anything, so Peter took a step closer.

“Come on Sherry, don’t do this. You don’t want to do this.” He tried

Her face just twisted into a sick smirk and she said in a low voice.

“Oh, but I do.”

*BANG*

Peter was pushed back a few steps. Everything suddenly went underwater. Before anything else could happen, he watched dazedly as Sherry was suddenly tackled by a streak of blue. Turning his head slowly, Peter was met with a man of iron standing at the door, mask pulled back. 

Tony looked frantically around the room until his eyes fell on Peter. The boy was standing stock still, his grey sweater slowly becoming saturated in blood. Suddenly, Peter’s eyes rolled back into his head and collapsed to the ground, landing on his side. Tony didn’t waste anymore time, bolting to Peter and kneeling beside him. He turned the boy into his back. Peter’s eyes were scrunched in pain and he was panting out harsh breaths. Ned had also crawled over and took hold of Peter’s hand. Tony’s suit retracted and he didn’t hesitate to rip off his jacket and push it on Peter’s stomach. He lifted his eyes to look at Ned, and suddenly felt his heart sink even further.

“You- you’re Ned right?”

Ned looked up with wide glassy eyes and nodded frantically. 

Tony sighed. Poor kid.

While keeping pressure with one hand, Tony lifted the other, pressed it to his ear and began yelling.

“I need a med team in room 2B now!! Spi- Peter’s down. Hurry!!”

He then placed his other hand back on Peter’s stomach and pushed again. Behind him, more avengers tumbled into the room. Natasha helped Steve restrain the thrashing girl, who was pulled out of the room by the two hero’s. Clint made a beeline to Tony, who was leaned over Peter. 

Clint saw the boys limp faced and shut his eyes. Why Peter? Why him? He quickly turned his face away and went to the group of students still cowering and crying. He spoke to them gently.

“Okay guys, I’m gonna get you to follow me out of the room so the med team has room. Y’all don’t need to see that anyway.” All the students stood, except one, who was also knelt beside Peter. Tony hadn’t shooed him away so he assumed he was Peter’s friend. Clint lead the students out of the room, leaving the three guys alone.

Suddenly, Peter let out a pained groan and tossed his sweaty, pale head from side to side. His arms began to thrash, trying to escape the pain. Ned immediately took hold of his hand and began talking to him.

“You’re okay P-Peter. It’s Ned. I-I’m here. T-The Av-vengers are here t-too. You’re g-gonna be okay Peter.” The boy said with a violently shaking voice.

Peter seemed to calm some and grasped the boys hand tightly. With his other hand, Ned rubbed a hand through Peter’s hair, trying to sooth him some more. Peter leaned into the touch, the pained look on his face seemed to ease up and he pulled his glassy, bloodshot eyes open.

“N-Ned?” He wheezed out.

Ned gave a little teary laugh and nodded rapidly.

“Yeah buddy, it’s m-me.”

A small smile graced Peter’s pale features. Ned spoke again.

“J-just focus on me Pete. Stay awake for me okay? Dude people are gonna be freaking. Flash is gonna shit his pants when he finds out you weren’t lying.” He said with forced enthusiasm.

Peter smirked warmly. “That’s-that’s true. M-m’be he’ll f-fin’lly leave us ‘lone.” He slurred out.

Tony bristled at the thought of Peter being bullied. Peter had talked to him about it before but Tony still hated whenever it was brought up. 

Ned smiled and laughed. “H-he better. God knows Mr. Stark will be on his ass if he doesn’t.”

Tony let out a shaky bark of laughter, trying to keep the air around them light as they waited for the medics to arrive. What Ted said was true though, if this Flash fuck didn’t leave his kid alone, he was going to have a word with him that probably contained threats. 

“The meds are almost here bud, hang in there.” Tony said. He felt sick at the feeling of the kids blood seeping through his fingers. Peter’s face had gone from pale to fucking sickly. His lips had lost their pink glow and his eyes rolled around tiredly. No, he wasn’t going to lose his kid.

After a few moments of silent suspense, Peter looked up at his mentor then to Ned. He took a deep, shaky breath and spoke.  
“T-thanks f-for everything g-guys. I l-l-love you b-both s-s-so mu-uch.”

With that, he gave one last weak smile and let his eyes close before falling completely limp, head lolling to the side. Ned’s eyes widened and he desperately shook Peter’s arm. Tony’s heart picked up it pace and he quickly checked for Peter’s pulse, smearing blood on his neck. He let our a choked sob when he found the faint beat of a pulse.

“He-he’s alive, just passed out.” He quickly informed Ned, who had began crying again. 

Suddenly, people began pouring into the room, rolling in a gurney and hauling in medical bags. One of the medics took over putting pressure on Peter’s stomach. Tony gently stood up and took Neds arm, guiding him away. At first the boy was going to insist he stayed with his best friend but he knew he couldn’t do anything for him, so he backed up with Tony and watched helplessly as medics swarmed a limp Peter. 

One medic strapped an oxygen mask to Peter’s face and began pumping a bag, helping Peter breath. They were wrapping his stomach up and putting a brace around his neck. Suddenly, Peter was lifted and placed on the gurney, and in the blink of an eye, the medics pushed the dying boy out of the room. They exited the school ran past the group of students Clint had gathered outside for air. All their eyes were glued to the group of medics and Peter. Tony took Neds hand, silently telling him to come along, and the two climbed into the large ambulance after the medics and peter. Off to The Avengers Tower they went.

-

Peter had been in surgery for an hour, removing the bullet and fixing up the damage it cause. 

He was then wheeled to a separate room in the ICU.

-

A doctor walked up to the avengers and Ned waiting silently in the waiting room. Everyone stood and waited tensely for news on Peter’s condition.

“He’s stable,” the doctor said. “It was touch and go for a bit but he pulled through. He is unconscious now but I’m hopeful it won’t be too long before he wakes up.”

And with that, everyone stood and followed the man to Peter’s room. When they entered, their eyes fell in the boy in the bed. He had an oxygen mask covering his pale face. Bellow his this hospital gown were several layers of gauze over the stitches wound. He looked like a little pale doll laying in the giant bed. Numerous wires and tubes surrounded him, some sticking to his chest, some inserted in his veins. 

Everyone looked grimly at the boy before giving their thanks to the doctor and walked out, leaving on Tony, Cap, Ned.

Tony pulled a chair out for Ned so he cause sit close to Peter. The boy looked at his best friend solemnly and held his fragile hand.

“Dude, y-you’re gonna be the talk to the school for the next year! Everyone’s gonna saying you’re a hero. Maybe Flash’ll leave you alone. Wake up soon, ok-kay man?” Ned asked with teary eyes. He squeezed Peter’s hand, earning a faint squeeze back, making Ned smile. 

They didn’t know how long the road to recovery would be, but they knew for sure that they would be by his side through it all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please pardon any medical/realistic inaccuracies. Lemme know what you thought of it:))


End file.
